dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GFRIEND
center|thumb|650px GFRIEND *'Nombre:' **GFRIEND (Internacional). **여자친구 (yeojachingu) en Corea. **'¿Por qué 'GFRIEND'?:' Es la abreviatura de Girlfriend que en español significa Novia. Es porque ellas quieren recibir amor y que el público se sienta feliz y cómodo con ellas como con esa novia o buena amiga que cada uno imagina y desea tener. *'Nombre Alternativo': Yeochin. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicas. *'Debut:' 15 de Enero del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Buddy ‎(en plural: Buddies). ** ¿Por Qué 'Buddy'?: Porque para ellas los fans son mucho más que sólo personas que las siguen y las admiran son valiosos amigos y compañeros. *'Color oficial:' Blanco *'Agencia: ' **Source Music (Corea del Sur) -> (La misma que Kan Mi Youn). 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' Luego de entrenar durante mucho tiempo, fueron revelados los rostros de SinB, Um Ji, Ye Rin y So Won. Eun Ha y Yu Ju fueron las ultimas, ya que las dos chicas se esperaban como una sorpresa para el grupo. Source Music declaró: "Son jóvenes, pero es un grupo de chicas que se han entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Queremos hacer un llamado a la opinión pública con su apariencia inocente, así como su música pura y digna de ser amada." ' 2015: Debut con Primer Mini-Álbum 'Glass Bead' El 12 de enero de 2015, Source Music subió el vídeo teaser de 'Glass Bead' en el canal oficial de Youtube de GFRIEND y en otras redes sociales. En sólo dos días, el número de visitas del vídeo llegó a 200.000. Su canción, Glass Bead, compara el amor con un pedazo de vidrio. Puede llegar a parecer frágil, pero no se rompe y hace que el mundo que te rodea brille. El 15 de enero del mismo año, GFRIEND debuto con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini-Álbum titulado 'Season of Glass', tras también el lanzamiento del vídeo de su canción principal 'Glass Bead'. El 16 de enero, GFRIEND realizó su primera aparición en Music Bank con su presentación debut. A la dos semanas de su debut Gaon Chart reveló que el álbum ocupo el puesto 25 en ventas Digitales y el puesto 20 en Descargas. Promocionaron por dos meses con 40 presentaciones en los shows musicales, por la gran atención que tuvieron por sus fans. Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Flower Bud' El 12 de Julio, GFRIEND han publicado varias fotos teasers para el lanzamiento del nuevo mini-álbum. Recientemente se ha confirmado que se llamará 'Flower Bud' y la canción principal se titulara de 'Me Gustas Tu'. 13 de julio, se ha confirmado la fecha exacta para el regreso de GFriend que sera para el 23 de julio. El 14 de julio se han publicado mas imágenes teasers y el 15 de julio se ha publicado un teaser Comeback de 'Flower Bud'. El 21 de julio, el grupo ha lanzado el teaser de su vídeo musical para 'Me Gustas Tú', la canción principal de su segundo mini álbum, 'Flower Bud'. En el vídeo las chicas disfrutan de un día veraniego. También puedes observar su ya habitual coreografía súper coordinada. El 23 de julio, GFRIEND ha lanzado su segundo mini-álbum, 'Flower Bud' y el vídeo musical de la canción principal 'Me Gustas Tu'. La canción ha sido compuesta por Lee Yong Gi Bae, quien ha trabajado previamente con GFRIEND para su debut. Después de su lanzamiento la canción 'Me Gustas Tu' obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas en tiempo real en Mnet, Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, en tiempo real tan pronto como se liberó, señalando una luz verde para su regreso. '2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Snowflake El 8 de enero 2016, la agencia de Gfriend '''Source Music' confirmo que regresará con su tercer mini álbum el 25 de enero. El 13 de enero, una serie de fotos fueron subidas a la cuenta oficial de twitter del grupo. Al ver la imagen en su totalidad, se revela una foto completa con las palabras “GFRIEND” en coreano e inglés con una fuente invernal. Ese mismo día fueron reveladas más imágenes teaser y la lista de canciones. El 15 de enero, el grupo reveló una serie de fotos teaser grupales al igual que individuales, para su próximo regreso con 'Rough' y también así celebrando su primer aniversario desde su debut. El mini-álbum titulado 'Snowflake' 'será lanzado el 25 de enero. El 19 de enero, Gfriend ha revelado su teaser comeback y el 21 de enero, han revelado su segundo video teaser para ''Rough'. El 22 de enero, fue revelado un medley para 'Snowflake'. El 25 de enero, ha sido revelado el MV de 'Rough' 'como tema principal del nuevo mini álbum ''Snowflake'. GFRIEND debutó el 16 de enero de 2015 y recientemente celebró su primer aniversario. Mientras, han sido reconocidas por sus logros con premios como el de Rookie del año en los premios Golden Disc. A tan solo 2 días de su lanzamiento, 'Rough' ha alcanzado el 1 Millón de visitas en YouTube. Semanas después de haber lanzando su mini álbum han logrado un Perfect All Kill 'por primera ves desde su debut con su canción a promocionar ''Rough', además de 15 trofeos en los show de música. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Sowon, Umji, Yerin, Yuju, SinB y Eunha *Sowon (Líder, vocalista y bailarina) *Yerin (Vocalista y bailarina) *Eunha (Vocalista y bailarina) *Yuju (Vocalista y bailarina) *SinB (Vocalista, bailarina y visual) *Umji (Maknae, vocalista y bailarina) 'Discografía' 'Mini-Álbum' Reality Show *Where R U going (2016- 5 EPISODIOS) *(MBC) One Fine Day (2015 - 4 EPISODIOS) *Yeochin TV (2015- 3 EPISODIOS) *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (09.04.16) *Hurricane Blue (27.03.16) *(KBS) Immortal Song (19.03.16) *(KBS) Sketchbook de Yoo Hee Yeol (18.03.16) *Tales Runner *(KBS) Hello Counselor (29.02.16) *(KBS) 2TV Morning (19.02.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (16.02.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television(14.02.2016) *National Idol Singing Contes (08.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly idol (03.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (TWICE, GFRIEND & LOVELYZ) (23.12.2015) *(KBS2) Immotal Song 2 (12.12.2015) *(KBS) Golden Belll (06.12.2015) *Hyundae K-League Award (01.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.2015) *(KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly idol (28.10.2015) *Kang-On Fighting (10.09.2015) *(Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08.2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.04.2015) *(MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.2015) *(KBS) Stardust (26.03.2015) *Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.02.2015) *(Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.2015) *Olleh TV (15.01.2015) 'Entrevistas' *NewsAde (31.03.2016) *ETUDE X STAR1 (30.03.2016) *Play J Star (03.02.2016) *Portal Web OSEN (19.01.2016) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS,08.12.2015) *HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.2015) *Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.2015) *The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) *M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.2015) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.2015) 'Programas de Radio' *KBS Cool FM POP (09.04.2016) *Radio MBC-R (06.02.2016) *MBC FMRU (04.02.2016) *MBC FM4U 2'O Clock (02.02.2016) *SBS Choi Hwajeong Power Time (02.02.2016) *SBS Power FM Park Sohyun (01.02.2016) *SBS SBS Kim Chang Ryeol Radio (28.01.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.2016) *KBS Cool FM Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (25.01.2016) *MBC FM Yoon JungSoo (21.01.2016) *(KBS) 'My FM Public Radio' (09.11.2015) *Joon Young (19.08.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.2015) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.2015) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (24.07.2015) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.2015) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.2015) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.2015) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.2015) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (06.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.2015) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.2015) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.2015) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.2015) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.2015) Conciertos Participativos *KCON 2016 Los Angeles (29, 30 y 31.07.2016) *M! Countdown In China (28.05.2016) *Toronto Kpop Con 2016 (21.05.2016) *Kpop In Jeju Concert (16.05.2016) *Residence Gyeongnamdo Festival (29.04.2016) *Sudden Attack (27.04.2016) *ING CUP CONVENTION (22.04.2016) *KBSN V League Awards (29.03.16) *Hotel Ramada Songdo (26.03.16) *2016 K Liga Daejeon Citizen (Apertura) (26.03.16) *White day - Sweet Song (13.03.16) *Mokdong Ice Rink (12.03.16) *Concert Turbo (09.03.16) *Gwangju University (04.03.16) *Hongik University Orientation Event (27.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Arts College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hyundai Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Dongseo University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Sangmyung University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Bucheon University Orientation Event (24.02.2016) *Seokyeong University Event (24.02.2016) *Cheongju University Event (23.02.2016) *GIGA Legend Macht (20.02.2016) *5th Gaon Kpop Awards (17.02.2016) *Chung Joo University (16.02.2016) *Seoul National University (15.02.2016) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.2015) *KBS Gayo Daechukjae (30.12.2015) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (27.12.2015) *KPOP Convention (19.12.2015) *Deonjong and Fighter Festival Korea University (06.12.2015) *Dalsogu Youth Event (05.12.2015) *Haeundae Ice Festival (05.12.2015) *2015 FlintSinla Hotel (03.12.2015) *K League Awards (01.12.2015) *2015 Asansi College Entrance Exam Concert Scholl Attack! (30.11.2015) *Asia Hair Festival (19.11.2015) *Blue Star Concert (19.11.2015) *Dream In Ansan Park Concert (13.11.2015) *Gyeonggi Broadcast (06.11.2015) *10°Aniversario Sport World (06.11.2015) *Concierto G-Market.(04.11.2015) *Seul Festival de la Esperanza (01.11.2015) *The Seoul Sharing Angels Concert (01.11.2015) *Festival del Aprendizaje Ecológico (31.10.2015) *Evento en la Universidad Daerim (30.10.2015) *Festival en la Universidad de Kyungman (27.10.2015) *Festival en Guangzhou (25.10.2015) *Russia Cultural Festival (24.10.2015) *Olympic Festival (24.10.2015) *Running Man: Idol's special' (19.10.2015) *Asia International Youth Film Festival (19.10.2015) *Jeju Festival (17.10.2015) *Seoul Arirang Festival (10.10.2015) - (11.10.2015) *Festival Jeonnam Gwangju Chungjang (09.10.2015) *MU:CON Seoul 2015 (06.10.2015) *Hope Concert (06.10.2015) *Nvidia Geforce Day (04.10.2015) *FKK National Competition (22.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (20.09.2015) *Beauty Week 2015 Amore Pacific .(19.09.2015) *KBS Idol National Singing Competi. (17.09.2015) *'법무부 29º Festival de Cinema' (17.09.2015) *Kızlar, The K Festival (13.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (12.09.2015) *Daebudo Grape Festival (12.09.2015) *Busan Open Concert (11.09.2015) *Festival Kintex Seul (08.09.2015) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (06.09.2015) *Festival Rock Pyeongtaek (29.08.2015) *SBS Power FM Concert (29.08.2015) *Overcoming MERS Concert in Suwon (22.08.2015) *SBS K-POP Festival de Música (09.08.2015) *The Show Summer K-pop Festival (04.08.2015) *Busan Sea Festival (01.08.2015) *MBC Show! Music Center Ulsan Summer Festival (27.07.2015) *CBS Loving You Concert (21.07.2015) *Everyday Live Concert (05.07.2015) *Loving You Concert (03.07.2015) *Evento Amsa Merkezinden (29.05.2015) *Concierto en Jochiwon (28.05.2015) *11th Yangsan Festival (24.05.2015) *Youth Festival 2015 ( 23.05.2015) *Changwon Festival Universitario (21.05.2015) *Feu Primavera Spring Festival (19.05.2015) *Festival de Suwon (14.05.2015) *2015 LCK Finals (02.05.2015) *23° Yeoncheon Paleolithic Festival (02.05.2015) *Sports Festival (02.05.2015) *Suwon JS Cup (29.04.2015) *Festival Strawberry (15.04.2015) Anuncios *'2016:' Yonsei Dairy (Jugos) *'2016:' Smart Uniform (junto a BTS) *'2016:' Com2us (Juego) *'2016: '''Tales Runner *'2016: Elsword *'''2016: RedBull (Lentes de Sol) *'2016:' NUOVO (Marca de zapatillas) *'2016:' American Tourister (Marca de maletas) *'2016:' Celebon Mask *'2015:' Hosigi Doomari Chicken *'2015:' Akiii Classic Premios Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en lineas: ** 1. Eunbi line (son SinB y EunHa, ya que sus nombres son iguales) ** 2. Tall line (son SoWon y YuJu porque son altas) ** 3. Birthday line-Cute line (son UmJi y YeRin porque comparten cumpleaños y son las encargadas del aegyo del grupo) * Es un grupo alto, ya que todas las chicas tienen una estatura considerable, alrededor de 166.5 cm. * Han recibido el nombre de "Power Innocent" debido a su concepto inocente pero con coreografías energéticas, poderosas y altamente sincronizadas. * Con la actual “explosión” por el K-Pop de los 90´s creada por el programa “'Infinity Challenge – Saturday Saturday is a Singer'”, GFRIEND está recibiendo atención por parte de los fans nostálgicos y nuevos del K-Pop. * Aunque estas chicas son jóvenes, cada uno de ellas tiene sus propios talentos y experiencias en la industria. * Fueron entrenadas por Kan Mi Youn, Orange Caramel, Park Bo Ram,ung Hyung Don y otros, quienes les ayudaron compartiendo historias de experiencia en la industria, a mejorar sus expresiones faciales, poner apropiado cuidado a sus cuerpos, entre otras cosas. *Billboard las ha escogido como uno de los cinco artistas Kpop que tienen que ver en 2015. * El grupo U-Kiss durante la emisión del Programa Old School de SBS Power FM , habló sobre los grupos novatos. Soo Hyun especialmente dijo: “Creo que GFRIEND y SONAMOO tendrán mucho éxito. Son demasiade habían hecho fans de ellas desde "Tell Me", cuando eran muy pequeñas. Dijeron que el hecho de que promocionaran "Me gustas tú" junto a ellas era un gran honor y las animaba mucho. * Durante la transmisión de “Show Champion” de MBC del 19 de agosto, GFRIEND recién estaba comenzado su actuación cuando la miembro YeRin no pudo completar un movimiento que incluía salD . La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. Han recibido mucho apoyo y mucho amor por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo, haciéndose admirar por su profesionalismo. La fancam se ha hecho viral y en su momento incluso llegó a tener más vistas que el vídeo oficial de 'Me Gustas Tú'. * T-ara comentó, "GFRIEND mencionó que son fans de nosotras, pero nosotras somos las más grandes fans de ellas, cuando las vemos nos sentimos envidiosas; ellas son tan bonitas y para su corta edad trabajan realmente duro. A veces pensamos que podríamos haber incrementado nuestro potencial cuando éramos un grupo novato" Continuaron, "Cuando nos encontramos con ellas en el pasillo es como que estamos en una "cierta" relación (ambigua);Realmente podemos ver que ponen todo su esfuerzo en las presentaciones. Como sus mayores, no tenemos nada más que apoyarlas'' * GFRIEND fue nominado junto con otros grupos ídolos como B1A4, BTS, GOT7 y VIXX para los “MTV European Music Awards 2015′ en la categoría “Mejor Artista Coreano”. Los cinco grupos ídolos formaron parte de los nominados anunciados por MTV el 15 de septiembre bajo las nominaciones regionales. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Me gustas Tu" de GFRIEND quedo en 7mo lugar con el 2.3% (1,519) de votos. *Aparecen en el Vídeo "Sweetie Pie" de Lee Seung Hwan, Primero con las integrantes, Eun Ha y YeRin , casi al final del vídeo aparece el resto de las integrantes. *Según Sports DongA, GFriend se está preparando para un comeback en enero del 2016 , lo que marcaría su tercera comeback de este año. Su última canción "Me Gustas Tu" empezó a subir de nuevo para arriba convirtiéndose en el primer grupo novato en estar el el 4to lugar en las listas de éxitos, convirtiendo su regreso en un gran éxito. *GFRIEND fue el grupo femenino que más premios rookie ganó en las diferentes ceremonias de premiación de la industria musical coreana en el 2015. *En una entrevista dijeron que admiraban a Apink y que eran su modelo a seguir. *Según mucho grupos K-pop masculinos y femeninos (más masculinos) GFRIEND es el grupo que ha tenido más accidentes incluso en su debut. *El 20 de noviembre Kim Sae Rom y Kim Min Jae realizaron un cover de "Me Gustas Tu" como parte de una presentación especial como nuevos MCs en Music Core (ver). *HyunA y Hye Mi de 9MUSES enviar un mensaje conmovedor a GFriend Durante su aparición en Park Jung Ah Moonlight Paradise Radio, revelaron a GFriend como a las jóvenes que quieren acercarse y luego los enviaron algo de aliento a través del programa de radio (ver). *GFRIEND fue el único grupo Rookie en asistir a todas las ceremonias de fin de año del 2015. *GFRIEND fue el primer grupo en aparecer más rápido después de su debut en el exitoso reality "One Fine Day" de la cadena MBC. *Fueron el primer Grupo Femenino Rookie del 2015 en obtener 1 millón de ventas digitales, con su exitoso sencillo Me Gustas Tu. *En su reciente entrevista le preguntaron al grupo: ¿Si pudieran cambiar el nombre de grupo por cuál sería? A lo que ellas respondieron: "(Nos gustaría) T-ara, es realmente bonito". Los fans internacionales están halagando al grupo por no preocuparse de decir el nombre de T-ara en Corea y además esperan ver interacciones entre ellas. *Fueron invitadas espaciales en el concierto Cat Shire de IU donde la cantante manifestó que es fan del grupo desde su debut y pidió a sus fans que apoyaran a las chicas y su música. *Sus canciones Me Gustas Tu y Glass Bed fueron presentadas en el popular programa de supervivencia de MNET Produce 101, siendo el único grupo novato cuya música hizo presencia en dicho show. *GFRIEND‬ y Jonghun de‪ FTISLAND‬ son bastantes cercanos, ya que él compartió una imagen de la carta hecha por los miembros de GFriend de su disco Snowflake. *‎GFRIEND‬ es el primer grupo de chicas en obtener Triple Corona en Show Champion con el nuevo sistema/criterios y 3ro en ganarlo de forma general, independiente del cambio. *‪Establecieron récords con la cantidad de victorias obtenidas y dominación en los charts con "Rough". *Después de ganar triple corona el 28 de Febrero en la emisión de SBS 'Inkigayo', las chicas han establecido un nuevo récord de victorias con un total de 15 de ellas. Entre los grupos de chicas, GFRIEND se coloca en segundo lugar, con su número de victorias, estando Apink en primero con un total de 17 victorias con "Luv" y Girls Generation en tercero con "Gee" y "Lion Heart", que registraron 14 victorias cada uno. En un conteo general de grupos de chicos y chicas GFRIEND se coloca como el tercer grupo que ha registrado más victorias con una sola canción estado en primer lugar EXO con 18 victorias con "Call Me Baby" y Apink en segundo con las 17 registradas con "Luv". *Tras el lanzamiento de Rough GFRIEND pone fin a su "SchoolGirl Trilogy" o "Trilogía Escolar" conformada en primer lugar por su debut Glass Bed en la que podemos ver a las chicas como un grupo de amigas viviendo las experiencias típicas de los días de escuela, Me Gustas Tu que continua dicha historia transportando a las amigas a un divertido verano juntas y Rough donde las 6 amigas se están graduando y sienten gran nostalgia por los buenos momentos ya pasados. *TWICE y GFRIEND realizaron una actuación especial en colaboración! Ambos equipos interpretaron su versión de “Gee” de Girls’ Generation, e invitaron a los fans a una actuación linda y colorida en el episodio del 13 de marzo del programa musical semanal de SBS “Inkigayo.” *"Me Gustas Tu" se convirtió en la canción más descargada de un grupo femenino lanzada en el 2015. *La presentación de ‪GFRIEND‬ en el programa Yoo Heeyeol's Sketchbook fue tendencia #1 en Daum y Naver. *En Sketchbook dijeron que tuvieron dificultades a la hora de decidir el nombre del grupo. Habían muchas opciones y ninguna les parecían lo suficientemente buenas; World Peace, Guardian Angel, Dazzling, Peppermint incluso Hug Hug. Al final eligieron GFRIEND (yeojachingu) puesto que fue la que más les gustó, no obstante en un principio estaban preocupadas de que dicho nombre fuese poco memorable por tratarse de una palabra tan común (en coreano yeojachingu es literalmente novia). *El 20 de marzo "Rough" fue cantada en la primera ronda del popular programa King of Masked Singer (ver). *‪Recientemente se reveló que su próximo comeback será en el verano del 2016 con su primer álbum completo. Al mismo tiempo también se dio a conocer que estarían realizando su debut en Japón a finales de este año. *Changsub de BTOB ha dicho en varias ocasiones que es un gran fan del grupo y sus compañeros dicen que generalmente escucha más las canciones de ellas que las de BTOB. *Durante su aparición en Arirang B.I de IKON dijo que si pudiera formar parte de un grupo femenino le gustaría que fuese GFRIEND. *GFRIEND junto a los chicos de BTS han sido confirmados como modelos oficiales para la marca de uniformes escolares "Smart Uniform" en una nueva campaña que planea promover el amor familiar y la caridad entre los jóvenes. *La solista Gummy realizó un cover en vivo de "Rough" durante su participación en el programa de la SBS War of Vocals-God's Voice (ver). *"Rough" se ha convertido en la primera canción del 2016 en romper la marca del millón de descargas tras 10 semanas desde su lanzamiento. En una lista liberada por Gaon "Rough" ocupa el primer lugar como la canción más descargada durante el primer trimestre del 2016. *Ha sido confirmada su participación en la Toronto Kpop Con 2016 y en la Kcon 2016 en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Estas serán las primeras presentaciones de GFRIEND fuera de Corea desde su debut. *Participaron en el especial por el episodio número 500 de Music Core donde realizaron un cover de "Like OOH AHH" de TWICE. *Formarán parte de la primera aleación de artistas para el 2016 Dream Concert. *"Rough" es el vídeo de Kpop con más visitas en Youtube lanzado durante el primer trimestre del 2016''.'' *GFRIEND se encuentra en el Top 5 como uno de los artistas más solicitados para festivales de primavera en Corea. *Durante su aparición en un programa de variedades la famosa cantante Lee Sunhee sorprendió a todos al escoger a GFRIEND como el artista con el que le gustaría cantar en el futuro. En dicho programa también realizó un cover de "Rough" demostrando su auténtico gusto por el grupo y su música. *Recientemente se ha confirmado una colaboración entre GFRIEND y BTS como parte de la campaña publicitaria que ambos grupos comparten para la marca "Smart Uniform", la canción se llamará "Family" y el MV será revelado el próximo 4 de junio. *El 2 de mayo a la media noche lanzaran un MV especial como parte de su colaboración con la marca de maletas American Tourister en su canal oficial de youtube. En dicho video GFRIEND estará haciendo un remake de un exitoso hit del verano, "Pado", del ya disuelto grupo UN. *Con 40 semanas (y aun contando) "Me Gustas Tu" es la segunda canción de un grupo de chicas con mayor tiempo de permanencia en el chart de Gaon entre los años 2009 y 2016 solo siendo superada por Heart Attack de AOA con 43 semanas. Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Perfil daum *Cafe Daum *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg 12487151_518384848339434_5443977752782342787_o.jpg GFRIEND.jpg Videografía GFRIEND - Glass Bead|Glass Bead GFRIEND - Glass Bead (Choreography Ver)|Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu|Me Gustas Tu GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver)|Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - ROUGH|Rough GFRIEND - Rough (Choreography Ver)|Rough (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Wave|Wave Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Source Music